


Bad Decisions!

by crypticalWitch



Series: Sometimes Family, Always Oblivious. [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Ideas, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Jonny being a little shit, Secret Identity, also why is there no rose red character tag?, jonny kicks a red rose ass, little heroes first night out, sorta exposition heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch
Summary: Jonny's first night out as a superhero, what crimes will he commit/stop...orJonny goes toe to toe with the first of our Villains Henchmen.
Series: Sometimes Family, Always Oblivious. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954309
Kudos: 43





	Bad Decisions!

Jonny was not drunk. Jonny was so staggeringly sober that the leap in logic necessary for this to be a good idea was to pluto. And so, he stood on top of a building, dressed up like a steampunk superhero, a green tinted pair of goggles covering his eyes. The closest thing to a weapon he clearly carried was a mic with its wire wrapped several times over one of the belts that would serve as a handy whip. Of course, he carried a few knives on him because Nastya would skin him alive otherwise. Because it was Jonny, he also had a few bottles of booze stuffed in a pocket somewhere.

The night air seeped into his bones. He began to hum a familiar tune. 

And then, He began to sing, the warmth of his power spreading through his spine, through his arms and legs. Over the years, he had found that the best way to describe his power was “A direct shot of Adrenalin without the panic and also super strength”. That was how he described it to Nastya. Who happily brought more questions (and also the nickname of “Rapunzel” after seeing Tangled) on what his power could do, so he was blaming her for this.

Near invulnerability, Super strength, and increased awareness of danger. Granted it faded after a time, but it was still cool.

A scream shocked Jonny out of his mental meanderings. Jonny, now high alert, slid down a pole, and took off running, the scream turning to a chorus of panic. People were running toward Jonny, which was a good/bad sign. Slowly, Jonny began to pull the latch holding mic/cord/lasso/ whip off its belt. 

The Rose Red rummaged through the streets, Cole’s anger visible in her face. 

The police had barricaded her off to her own little area and that's it. Any officer that made any attempts to fight the Rosies was either dead or fired by the end of the night. It was getting annoying, but meant that Jonny was only at risk of getting shot by the mindless homicidal soldier. Lucky him.

“OI ROSIE!” Jonny called, already throwing the mic end of his makeshift weapon. The Rose red turned, only to be beamed in the smack dab of her forehead. Jonny pulled back the mic, catching the end “Good catch!” he laughed.

The Rose growled, and Jonny maneuvered the mic cord to wrap her up. A quiet “what” escaped, before Jonny pulled with all the strength he had. He raised his knee to where he could tell her chest would be. Contact was made, Jonny slid back, as a sickening crunch echoed through the desolate area, and the Rosie was on the ground,coughing up blood and shards of bone. 

“Oh…” Jonny said, slightly disappointed. “That was kinda disappointing…” He picked up the stunned weapon with limbs, “I was expecting like…” Jonny dumped her in the arms of a very confused officer. “I don't know really! Just something more!” he turned and walked away, wrapping his oddly effective weapon around his arm to keep it even, before snapping it down in its place.

\------------

Tim stared at the television. Toy had paused it at the headline. 

Rose Red Defeated and In Police Custody

Mysterious Vigilante Defeated Rose Red Warrior Single Handedly.

“Toy” Tim said, mildly shocked. “I'm seeing this right? right?”

Toy was silent. Before standing up and walking over to the kitchen. Toy returned with Ivy. It gestured at the still paused screen.

“...no you're right, i see it too.” Ivy said, “We should get everyone down here!”

Soon, all nine of the housemates were gathered in the living room, watching the newscaster read off the report.

“You heard that right Folks, One man defeated a Rose Red Striker.” The young Woman said with a smile, “Witnesses report him running in and taunting the Rose, before effortlessly attacking with what has been described as a Microphone with its cord cut. The man did not stop for a statement for police, and no one seems to recognise the strange superhero. His name and motives are unknown at the moment, however we do have dash cam footage of the fight, so here's that!”

The video played and the group watched in shock.

“Woah.” Raphella was the first to speak.

“Yeah!” Brian's eyes shone.

Toy, who had at some point snuck to the kitchen, returned with cups of coffee, passing them around.

Jonny hadn’t been watching closely. He knew exactly what had happened that night, part of the action after all, and he happily accepted the coffee Toy passed him. Pitch black in appearance, but with a shit ton of sugar added. Jonny watched out the window, faintly listening to the conversation. Tim was excited about it, while Marius was more worried about the mysterious morals of the man.

Nastya placed her hand on Jonny’s shoulder, His attention snapping to her. Her brow was furrowed, face twisted into a look of anger and nerves.

“Can i talk to you?” Nastya said, voice trembling slightly. “Alone.”

“Sooo…” Jonny gave a nervous smile, sitting up, “Roof top then?”

\-----------

Nastya stared at Jonny, who wore a thin smile and panicked expression without shame. 

“So. Whats up Nastya, my best friend who knows my deepest secret and who definitely won’t throw me off a roof?”

“Jonny.” Nastya stared daggers.

“I mean,” Jonny gave a manic smile. “statistically, there's a very small chance that i'm the only one with powers!”

“Jonny” Nastya glared harder, “what were you thinking!” she hissed.

“...well clearly i wasn’t.” 

“Jonny!” Nastya shook her head. “You could have gotten hurt, or WORSE!”

“..but i didn't!” Jonny shot her a pair of finger guns.

Nastya sighed, “Please. Tell me you had more of a plan than “Run in and Kick ass”.”

“Nastya.” Jonny rolled his eyes.

“Please.” 

“Nastya,”

“God Damnit Jonny.” Jonny took Nastya’s hands, forcing her to look down at him.

“I had a plan. Distract her Long enough to let her program run out. It's worked before! My powers lessen Damage done to my body, so I wasn't in too much danger. Clearly that didn't happen, but it was my plan.”

Nastya sighed, Jonny releasing her hands “Well, you HAD a plan. The plan was….alright, even if it didn't quite work out.”

Jonny puffed up his chest and Nastya sighed.

“I'm not going to be able to stop you. Even if i tried you’d find a way to try to get yourself killed.” Nastya shook her head. “But you need to promise me some stuff.”

“Ok?”

“1) if you are injured, IN ANY WAY, you come to me so i can patch you up.” Nastya said, “2) If i say i'm going out with you at night, NO CONVINCING ME OTHERWISE, 3)” Nastya sighed, “Be careful. Please.”

Nastya wrapped Jonny in a hug, tight and shaking. 

“please,” Nastya whispered. “i can’t lose any of you too.” 

Jonny wrapped Nastya tightly, “I promise. Can't say I won't try for number two, but I promise.”


End file.
